walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 133
Issue 133 is the one-hundred and thirty-third issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the first part of Volume 23. It was published on October 22, 2014. Plot Carl Grimes wakes up at this bedroom inside the Barrington House at Hilltop. After not being able to find any free bathrooms, he returns to his room and reads the letter from Anna: "Dear Carl, ''I really like being friends with you. I think you're really special. I know everyone else in the community thinks so, too. You are Carl Grimes (!!!!!!!!!) and you've done so much and people look up to you, even some of the adults. I just feel blessed to be able to call you my friend. I need to apologize to you for what I did when everyone was at my house the other night. I was feeling really silly and everyone was being totally crazy and I got excited and lifted my shirt and did what I did. I think even though everyone was there, I was really doing that for you. I know you notice me, but I don't think you really notice me the way I want you to. I could tell you thought I was acting weird. I can't believe I made Carl Grimes (!!!!!!!) uncomfortable. But I'm sorry I did that. I don't want you to think that's something I do a lot. It's not. I'm not like that. I really like you... more than just friends and I want you to like me, too. I think you are handsome. When I found out you were I was heartbroken. I don't want that to be the last time you see me... or what you remember me by. I hope you will be coming back for the fair so that I can see you then. I'm going to miss you. Please write back. Love, Anna" He finishes reading and smiles, and puts the letter in a drawer. In Alexandria, Andrea continues to tell Magna and her entire group about the events that occurred before their arrival, specifically the events of the herd, and how Carl got shot in the face but survived thanks to a now-deceased surgeon that resided in the safe-zone. When asked about Carl being her son, Andrea responds that he is her apocalyptic-my-boyfriend-hasn't-actually-proposed-yet marriage, and that she has washed his underwear - a teenager's underwear, and that makes them a family. Kelly asks about the guy in the basement and how things worked out after the war, Rick's leadership. Then Yumiko asks what happened to The Saviors - they are still active and are led by Dwight, and are part of the network of communities. Paul Monroe knocks on the door, asking Andrea if everything is alright, she replies it is, and that they're just getting to know each other a little. Paul then announces that he and a group will take the horses and return the following day, and then leaves. Andrea asks with a smile if they want some coffee. At his house, Eugene is sitting on a couch after a bad night of sleep. Rosita tells him she's sorry and he asks if it isn't his. She replies that she didn't loved him and he didn't loved her, and that it was stupid. It is revealed that Rosita cheated on Eugene and is pregnant with this person's baby, although Eugene agrees to raise the baby as his own child, and that no one will know. Back at the Hilltop, Rick and Carl bid each other goodbye, and Carl asks if he could deliver a letter to Anna, and Rick jokingly says he'll only do that if he is told what is the letter's content. Rick then leaves The Hilltop. Elsewhere, Dante is confronted by a disguised survivor. He pleads it not to shoot him, and that he didn't know the "zombies" were real people. The survivor says they will ask questions, and Dante will be the one answering nicely, and asks him to keep his voice down, as it'll alert the other zombies - the real zombies. Dante realizes he's surrounded by a group of disguised zombies. The survivor says that he entered their land, killed their kind, and now they will explore his land, learn about his people. That they will know them, and that they will fear them. Somewhere on the road, Paul Monroe and a group of survivors meet up with a road guard and is briefed on the roamer situation. After finding out a patrolman has went silent, they rush to his last location. Unbeknownst to them, they are being followed by a "herd" of disguised survivors. Back at The Hilltop, Carl is working with Earl, and makes his very first spear. At the end of the day, all dirty from his work, Carl walks back to the Barrington House and is greeted by Sophia, who notes that he "smells like shit". After showering, Carl and Sophia go eat together. Maggie and Brianna are walking with baby Hershel, and watch Carl and Sophia. Brianna notes that a Grimes/Greene union would sure make people talk, and Maggie tells her to get ahead of herself. Paul Monroe and his group continue to search for the missing patrolman, when they are about to go back, one of the disguised roamers stabs one of the riders in the back. Paul tries to back away with the others, but they are swarmed by "living" roamers, who brutally stab all survivors to death, except for Paul, who is now surrounded by the living "zombies". Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Eugene Porter *Rosita Espinosa *Paul Monroe *Earl Sutton *Brianna *Magna *Luke *Yumiko *Kelly *Connie *Hershel Greene *Dante *Darius *Nathaniel (Mentioned) *Hilltop Colony Residents. *The Whisperers Deaths *Darius *Several unnamed members of Paul's scouting party Trivia *First (and last) Appearance of Darius. *First mention of Nathaniel. *It is revealed in this issue that The Saviors are still active and led by Dwight. *Sean Mackiewitz mentioned in the previous issue Letter Hacks that this issue would "pick back up to discover some crazy ass shit." *This issue, along with Issue 132, are both released within a three-week time-frame, the only issues outside of the "Something To Fear" story arc to do so. *Although Issue 134 releases 3 weeks after this issue, Sean Mackiewicz says "See you in two weeks, Jesus vs. The Whisperers!" with Robert Kirkman adding, "Holy crud? The next issue is only two weeks away! YEESH!!" Category:Media and Merchandise